Cool Story, Bro
by Recalled to Life
Summary: America tells Prussia a less-than-entertaining story and a misunderstanding ensues.


**Disclaimer**: Hetalia Axis Powers and its characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya, who is not me. (Do people even still do these disclaimers anymore? They're kind of obvious and all say the same thing…)

* * *

><p>"Cool story, bro."<p>

Prussia wasn't even sure why America was still talking to him. He had come to the house looking for West, hadn't he? To talk to him about something important and official and stuff? But it seemed that America had decided to wait for West to come home and to pass the time by telling Prussia the most pointless and overlong story in the history of humanity. So Prussia had responded the only way he could think to at the time.

"Really?" America's eyes widened. "You really think it's a cool story?"

"Yeah, man!" Prussia snorted. "Changed my life! You should tell it at parties!"

"Huh… Maybe I will!" America seemed to be seriously considering the idea.

"Definitely! You might make a friend!"

Before America could respond, the front door opened and West's voice bellowed through the house. "I'm home!"

As soon as West entered the living room, America greeted him and started in on his official business. Prussia took the opportunity to slip out of the room and return to the entertaining comfort of his interwebz.

* * *

><p>It was about a week later that the some of the nations had a get-together after a world conference. Most of them, actually. They filled the bar where they gathered, leaving little room for normal people.<p>

Prussia didn't notice that America was standing on top of a table until he started calling everyone to attention.

"Hey, everybody, listen up!" he shouted. "I have a really cool story to share with everyone!"

Cool story… "Oh god," Prussia muttered. America had taken him seriously. And now Prussia was about to hear that unawesome story again.

Then again, so was everybody else.

Actually, this was going to be good.

The room went quiet as the nations decided to give America their attention, just to see what he had to say, at least, and hoping for an entertaining yarn.

"This one time I went to McDonalds, and I saw that they were out of chicken nuggets. It was kind of a shame, really, but it's not like it was really a big deal because I was going to get a burger anyway. But this lady there was like, going all crazy and called 911 about it. And I was like, 'Chill, bro! It's not like they ran out of burgers or anything! I'll buy you something else, all right?' Because, I mean, seriously, over chicken nuggets? And so I, being all heroic, explained over the phone to the operator that there was no _real_ threat because it was just chicken nuggets and bought the lady a shake and some fries! It was really cool! She thanked me afterward!"

America looked at his audience expectantly. They stared back with blank expressions.

England was the first to compose a response. "America. I thought you said this was an entertaining story."

"But it is, isn't it?" America was a bit surprised that no one (with the exception of Prussia, who was struggling not to laugh) seemed to be amused or entertained in the slightest.

"We're still waiting for the entertaining part." England rolled his eyes.

"Really, such a bother…" Austria muttered next to Prussia. Prussia needed to struggle that much harder to not laugh. Successful troll was successful.

"What I want to know is why on earth you would ever think that story was so entertaining." England groaned and shook his head.

"Oh, because Prussia told me it was," America replied, still a little confused. "He said that it was a cool story and that it changed his life and that I should tell it at parties!"

Prussia stopped laughing. "Aww, crap…" He was busted. Glares started to turn toward him. If it were just America being oblivious as usual, that would be one thing. But no, it had been… encouraged. And the other nations were not amused.

Lithuania snuck up to the table that America was standing on and whispered, "Mr. America, you might want to get off the table…"

As America dismounted from the table, a few individuals started to edge toward Prussia.

He cleared out of that bar as quickly as he could.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Hello! And thank you for reading this! This is the first one-shot I've written in a long time… I hope it was entertaining! Also, I'd like to thank BdSoccerKesese for having provided the "cool story" that inspired this little fic. Thanks, Soccer! :D And thanks to Mistspinner for pointing out the grammar mistake that was in the originally posted version of this!


End file.
